


Strawberries and the Effect of Her Laugh

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Even though he still laughed, Nora knew from the look in his eyes that he believed her now when she said he was sexy.





	Strawberries and the Effect of Her Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Its strawberry you know.”

Toby looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“When you sound like the President, shooting out things that make absolutely no sense to me, it softens my erection.”

Nora laughed as she brushed her hair.

“Your laugh helps.” He said.

She laughed again and Toby smiled.

“Calm down sugar before I burst over here.”

“Do you really have an erection Toby or are you just screwing with me?”

“Maybe later. In reference to the first part of your question, come and see for yourself.”

Nora smiled, continuing to brush her hair.

“Read your briefing book Tobias, like a good Communications Director.”

“I never understood that about women.” Toby said, closing the book altogether. He was not in the mood for National Park initiatives and the Antiquities Act anyway.

“It does not surprise me that you don’t understand something about women.” Nora replied.

“You brush your hair all pretty, and then come to bed and sweat.” Toby said, ignoring her rib.

“Not all women got to bed and sweat. Moreover, we want to look pretty for you knuckleheads in the evening.”

“You said moreover.” Toby replied with a smile. “That’s a turn on.”

She put the brush down, it was one of those sterling silver ones just like they used on the soap operas. She looked at Toby.

“You are a mood tonight.”

“Come to bed sugar.”

Nora turned back to the mirror. She had to put on astringent. There were rituals, and not even a randy Toby could make her break them.

“Soon.” She said. “Do you know all you need to about Red Rocks?”

“Yeah.”

“You're lying.” Nora said.

“Yeah. Come to bed Nora…I hardly had five minutes to see you today.”

“You were the one who put restrictions on office affection. I agreed…we both have plenty of work to do.”

“We’re not at work now. Nora Elaine, you are a tease.”

“Just for that I should brush my hair more.”

“I take it back.”

Nora smiled. She got up from the mirror, shed her robe, and threw it across the chair. Toby had the same look on his face he always did when she was naked in front of him…awe.

“Lets see if we can do something about that softening erection.” Nora said, climbing between the sheets and into his waiting arms.

His mouth was soft against her lips. Then they became more urgent; Toby’s tongue demanded entry and she gave it to him. Nora sighed as his hands explored her body. His fingers were feather light and nimble…she was hardly sure that he touched her at all. She pushed herself against his hand but Toby did not stay in one place long enough to do anything but infuriate his lover. And make her want him even more.

“I think I may be addicted to your body.” Toby whispered as his fingers trailed across her stomach.

Nora was sweating though the room was cool and that excited him.

“How so?”

“Well, when I kiss that spot behind your ear you make that strangled little giggle. It makes me hot.”

Nora smiled, drawing his face to hers in a passionate kiss.

“You know I barely have to touch you for your nipples to get hard. I run my hand down the back of your neck, or massage your shoulders and there they are.”

“Its all you. They want to be touched, licked, sucked…”

Toby growled as he nibbled her neck.

“Lower.” Nora instructed, stroking the hair on the side of his head.

“I want to tell you about other things that turn me on.” Toby replied, as if he had all day and night.

“I am putting my foot down. Now Tobias!”

He could not help but laugh at her forcefulness. His tongue flicked dangerously close to her nipple, not quite touching it.

“Toby!” Nora screeched through clenched teeth.

“Hmm?”

“Please.”

He loved the pleading in her voice. His mouth was warm as it wrapped around her nipple. Toby sucked her hard; the noises Nora made in the back of her throat were a combination of pleasure and pain.

“Strawberry ice cream!” she exclaimed out of nowhere.

Toby ignored her; he was used to the pistons in her head sparking off random thoughts as he seduced her. He moved to her other nipple, giving it just as much attention as its twin. He loved her breasts…told her so all the time. They were the most perfect pair he had ever seen; she could make a pair of overalls as sexy as hell.

“Strawberry ice cream is my favorite.” Nora whispered as Toby came back to suck her earlobe.

“Fascinating.” He replied.

Underneath the covers, he gently spread her thighs with his hand. Nora turned her head, pressing her cheek into the pillows.

“Why do you have to be so fucking slow sometimes?” she asked.

Whoa, she used the F word. She was frustrated. Still, Toby ignored her. He gently stroked her as Nora’s body shook beneath his hand.

“Tell me why strawberry ice cream is your favorite.” Toby said.

“I can't speak.” Nora said.

“Yes you can sugar. Tell me why strawberry is your favorite.”

He continued to stroke, never touching her clit and never slipping his finger inside of her. It almost drove him as crazy as it drove her. Toby wondered if she knew that.

“Ohhh…I don’t know. I love strawberries. Oh God, Tobias!” she arched her back. “Touch me!”

He rubbed her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Nora immediately had an orgasm. She breathed hard, holding Toby back as he attempted to kiss her.

“Let me…I need…to catch…my breath.”

Toby kissed her cheek instead. He pulled her on top of him, running his hands down her back and buttocks before she sat up. He was ready to go and Nora grabbed the condoms from the nightstand drawer before taking the full length of him inside of her. Looking down at his sexy brown eyes, she smiled.

“Nora.” He said her name in a whisper.

Her body was squeezing him tight and if one of them did not move soon it would be over.

“Move sugar.” His hands were firm on her hips.

Nora began to move slowly on top of Toby. Oh God, if she did not speed up…

“Mmm, Toby.”

“I know.”

He thrust into her; the movement was involuntary. When he saw the way Nora responded he did it again.

“Oh God.”

He stroked her clit in time to the movements on top of him and in a matter of minutes Nora was screaming her climactic pleasure in the quiet room. Toby was right behind her, thrusting his way to orgasm. Nora laid her body on top of his. Neither of them moved; Toby didn’t even pull out. They wanted to stay close.

‘Tell me why strawberry is your favorite.” Toby said after a long kiss.

“I don’t know. It is one of the certainties in life Toby. Like The Sound of Music, Michael Jackson songs, and rainy Sundays.”

“I have a surprise for you.”

“If it requires us moving or putting on clothes, I don’t want it.”

“You have to.”

Toby slowly withdrew and Nora felt empty. She slid onto the bed and let him kiss her. She stroked his beard, running her fingers across his lips.

“If you don’t stop that Nora, I will never get up.”

“Fine by me.”

“Stop it you evil woman. I’ll be right back.”

Toby got out of the bed and walked out of the room completely naked. Nora smiled to herself as she wrapped in a sheet and relaxed against the pillows. A few months ago, he would have put on boxers just to go to the bathroom. Finally he was learning to be relaxed and comfortable with his nudity in her presence. Even though he still laughed, Nora knew from the look in his eyes that he believed her now when she called him sexy.

“Ta-da!”

He came back into the room with a bowl and a spoon. He handed it to Nora before sitting on the bed.

“Strawberry ice cream? Did you just have this sitting in your freezer?”

“No. I bought it because you were coming over tonight. I want there to be things that you love at my place. Like that damn vanity table.”

“How did you know it was my favorite?” she asked.

Nora accepted the spoonful Toby offered her. She couldn’t help but smile…this was quality ice cream.

“Its not the first time you’ve said it love. I listen to every single word you say.”

“I believe that.”

Toby fed her more ice cream.

“Of course you talk really fast and your subjects run the gamut…I deserve a little credit.”

Nora leaned to kiss his mouth. He relished the taste of strawberries.

“Your love is better than ice cream Toby.”

“Thank you. Wait…that’s a song.”

“It’s our song. Ice Cream, by Sarah McLachlan.”

“How long has it been our song?” Toby asked.

“I don’t know a month or so. Why, don’t you like the song?”

She accepted more ice cream.

“It’s cute, pleasant, and dare I say fun. I'm just thinking about something.”

“Hmm?”

Toby ate a large spoonful of ice cream himself, enjoying the feel of it sliding down his throat.

“How do women do that? They come up with songs and their significance, remember every crazy date, like the first time their boyfriend walked them home. They save leaves and pop-tops…it just amazes me.”

“You're generalizing.” Nora replied.

“Uh uh, the five women I know do that.” he said.

Nora laughed.

“Five women, huh? That’s two more than I thought.”

“Ha, ha. Have some more ice cream.”

Nora opened her lips slightly, and closed her eyes. After another spoonful, Toby put the empty bowl on the nightstand and climbed back into bed. He stripped her of the sheet and threw it on the floor.

“I love you Nora.”

“Say it again…I like hearing it.”

“I like saying it. I love you Nora.”

“That is my biggest turn on I think.” She said.

“I like it too, but I would have to say that my biggest turn on are your breasts.”

He pulled her close, kissing away her laughter.

“There is that romantic Toby Ziegler I love so much.”


End file.
